The boom of, for example, an excavator sometimes includes a pair of plate members which are disposed in mutually facing postures and in each of which a plurality of holes are formed at predetermined positions for pivotally supporting an arm, a hydraulic cylinder, and the like, and a joint member joining and fixing the plate members to each other. In the case of such a boom, shafts cannot be inserted and supported in the mutually facing holes if the axes of these mutually facing holes are offset from each other. For this reason, after the plate members are disposed in the mutually facing postures and joined and fixed to each other with the joint member, mutually facing blank holes in the plate members are cut to expand their diameters with, for example, a horizontal boring and milling machine with counter spindles or the lie, so that the blank holes are worked and adjusted into worked holes positioned coaxially with each other.